Alexander Hamilton: It All Could Have Been Different
by Spelt2000
Summary: On July 11, 1804, two shots were fired from identical pistols in Weehawken, New Jersey, resulting in the death of Alexander Hamilton. However, what would have occurred had these events gone differently on that fateful day? This humorous mystery examines what could have happened had both parties somehow survived the duel. Note: I am aware that the train is an anachronism.


Page 77

Chapter 1

The Duel

Aaron Burr

One…..Two…..Three…..Four…..Five…..Six…..Seven…..Eight…..Nine…..Ten.

Aaron Burr thinks to himself, "Why did I challenge this man to a duel? Why? I'm a terrible shot. I couldn't hit him even if I wanted to, but I don't want to. He has so much to live for. I've made a terrible mistake, but someone must die. If not him then me. I have nothing to live for anyway. My wife has died. My daughter won't talk to me. She thinks I'm useless just like everyone else. If I must die I will do it courageously." He leveled his pistol at Hamilton and began to put his finger over the trigger.

Alexander Hamilton

Hamilton stood and faced Aaron Burr, his first friend and his worst enemy, and felt nothing but contempt. He could no longer stand this weasel of a man. They had supported each other when times were bleak, but he had still challenged him to a duel for voicing his opinion. He watched through the glare from the sun on his spectacles. He watched as Aaron Burr slowly aimed his pistol. Thoughts began to run through his head, "I will not allow poor Eliza to lose someone else. Philip is already gone. I will not allow her to lose me, too." Alexander lifted his pistol and with a true marksman's aim; he fired.

Aaron Burr

He heard the shot. He saw the flash. He saw the sly smile on Hamilton's face, and then everything went dark. He opened his eyes and everything was white and bright. He had never seen so much light. And then the most beautiful woman he had ever seen was sweeping toward him. Once his eyes had adjusted to the light, he realized it was his dearest, Theodosia. She came to him, the happiest she had ever looked. She kneeled by his side and embraced him. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "It is not your time to die. You have more to do. Wake up for me." The white light began to fade; his wife's voice was getting fainter and fainter. He felt an extreme pain in his chest, almost like he'd been shot, and then he realized he had. He was looking into the eyes of Dr. David Hosack, who was kneeling over him with a look of great fear in his eyes. The doctor began yelling, "Get a pallet, a plank, or something. We must get him back across the river immediately." His second, William P. Van Ness, ran up with a board and the good doctor placed him onto it. Van Ness and the good doctor picked up the board and began moving toward the river. As he was being carried away, he looked over and saw Hamilton and Nathaniel Pendleton with great joy in their eyes. He swore that if it was fated for him to recover he would seek revenge on this bastard, Hamilton, and that wretched Pendleton, too. He had thrown the fight; he figured Hamilton would at least have some compassion or regret at having shot his first friend. But there was only joy in those eyes. Those cold, blue eyes.

Alexander Hamilton

He watched as his first friend fell to the ground. He watched as Burr's pistol went off uselessly firing into the air. But then he realized he had actually done it. He had just shot Vice President Aaron Burr. His first friend might be gone. He had let his emotions win. He should have used his brain, but he didn't. This man had always been there for him and now he might be dead. Burr had only wanted the best for him, and then Hamilton got in the way the first time Burr tried to do something worthwhile. He should be the one on the ground not Burr. He watched as the doctor knelt over Burr's lifeless body. He watched as Mr. Van Ness brought over a board and watched as the doctor and Van Ness carried the board toward the river. But as he was going by Aaron Burr turned and met his gaze. His eyes were open; he was alive, at least for now. Joy overtook his body; Burr was alive. He hadn't killed him; They might both make it after all.

Aaron Burr's thoughts

"That bastard dared to have joy is his eyes after having shot me. I thought we were close. I thought he'd at least mourn but all he felt was JOY"

"JOY!"  
"JOY!"  
"JOY!"

Alexander Hamilton's thoughts

"He wasn't dead. I saw his eyes. He might make it after all. I might not have killed him. All I can feel is JOY!"

"JOY!"  
"JOY!"

"JOY!"

Chapter 2

The Surgery

Dr. David Hosack

"Again, I can't believe this is happening, again. First Philip Hamilton, the Secretary of the Treasury's son, and now Aaron Burr, the Vice President. I have got to take a vacation. I can't handle the stress anymore. I only ever wanted to be a dancer or maybe an actor. I always wanted to be in the limelight, but my father pushed me into medicine. Why does everyone want me to watch over their duels? Why?" But then his mind stopped wandering and he got back to the task at hand. He had to save the Vice President's life. They had finally gotten back to the boat and were crossing the river, but the situation was grim. Burr was losing a lot of blood; he was slipping in and out of consciousness; it did not look like he was gong to make it. He had to stop the bleeding. He pressed his handkerchief to the wound, and slowly the wound began to close. He kept the handkerchief pressed to the wound and found his flask within his overcoat. "The flask had been a gift from my father for graduating from that wretched medical school. Damn it, my mind is wondering again. I must save the Vice President." He opened his flask and slowly poured whiskey onto the wound to stop the spread of infection. But then something horrible happened, the boat ran aground on New York soil and the wound opened again. The blood flowed more freely than before- almost as if wine. "I do enjoy wine. I had that lovely Bordeaux at that fabulous dinner party with Thomas Jefferson. Damn it I did it again. We must get Vice President Burr to my office. We must stop the bleeding." The doctor began to yell for assistance, "Quickly, someone, anyone, help; we must get Burr to my office." Van Ness and a nearby pedestrian picked up the dying Burr and began to run for the good doctor's office. They soon reached his office in Hyde Park and that is when his true work began. He must stop the bleeding again. He simply must. He grabbed some rags from a nearby counter and quickly pressed them to the wound. The wound, fortunately, began to close again. "Thank God the bleeding stopped again. The Vice President might make it after all," thought the good doctor. "Now I must get the bullet out. I simply must." He picked up his favorite scalpel and made his preparations. He found clean rags, alcohol, tongs, tweezers, and bottle of champagne for the celebration afterward. It was time for the surgery to begin. He picked up his scalpel and slowly cut into Burr's chest, and that's when he realized, "Why in the hell was I worried about stopping the bleeding if I was just going to cut into him like a Christmas ham anyway? I really am a terrible doctor. Damn it I did it again. I must save this man. I must." He saw the bullet; he saw it. He dropped his scalpel and picked up his tweezers. He slowly began to remove the bullet. "This reminds me of that time when I was vacationing in Georgia and my coat sleeve got caught in the cotton gin," thought the good doctor, "I am literally in the middle of a surgery on the Vice President. I cannot let my mind keep wandering. I probably shouldn't have drunk that whiskey before the duel." He got the bullet and slowly pulled it out of the fresh incision he had made. He dropped the bullet into a nearby pan and then immediately grabbed a rag from the nearby table and covered it with the alcohol he had opened. He pressed the alcohol-covered rag over the new incision and began to pray. Slowly, the wound began to close and the bleeding stopped. The good doctor's mind unfortunately began to drift again. "I need a smoke and some of that celebratory champagne." He left poor Aaron Burr lying alone after just completing a surgery and wandered out of the room to go enjoy his smoke and champagne.

Aaron Burr

He felt the jarring of being carried to the river. Then, everything went black. He woke up again and felt the good doctor pressing something up against his chest and then he felt some liquid being poured into his wound. This liquid caused the most intense pain he had ever felt. It felt worse than when the shot had first happened and then everything, again, went dark. He woke yet again to feel the boat run aground and hear the doctor yelling something about getting him to his office and then everything went black. He woke yet again to the worst pain he had felt all day. The doctor was cutting him and them he was sticking something into the wound. He felt the bullet be pulled out and then again he felt that terrible liquid and the terrible pain that came with it and then everything went black. He awoke one last time during that day to see the doctor amble out of the room and leave him lying there alone and then everything went black. He awoke the next morning with one thought in his mind and one emotion in his heart- revenge. He would get revenge against Nathaniel Pendleton, that no good judge who loaded the gun. He would get revenge against this doctor who caused him so much pain with that liquid- that infernal liquid- whatever it was, and then the doctor just walked out of the room and left him, alone. But most importantly he would get revenge against Alexander Hamilton, that no good, traitorous, narcissistic, cocky, orphan who shot him.

Chapter 3

The Recovery

Alexander Hamilton

He sat there on the ground in Weehawken for hours; he did not know where to go. He could not face his wife. He had just shot a man; he shot poor Aaron Burr. He sat and thought. He thought about his mistakes. He thought of everything he should have done better. He should have remained faithful to Eliza. He should not have let Angelica or Maria into his life. He should have learned to keep his mouth shut. He should have thrown his support to Aaron Burr. He should have stopped Philip's duel. He should have done everything differently. He remained in Weehawken until noon but then decided he had best return home before his wife worried. He slowly stood up and sulkily began to head for the river. He got to the river and began to slowly row across the river. As he rowed across the beautiful water he wondered, "How can such a beautiful world be so cruel? How? How can my son be dead? How could I shoot Aaron Burr? How can such terrible things happen in such a beautiful world?" Eventually, he reached the New York shore and he slowly began to head back toward the Grange, his mansion in downtown New York. Once he reached the mansion he began to think, "What have I done to deserve all this? Why do I have such a beautiful home when so many good people live poorly?" He climbed the stairs to the front door and shakily entered his home. He stepped into the front hall and was immediately tackled by his youngest children: John, Eliza, and William. As he was playfully wrestling with his children, he thought, "What did I do to deserve this? Why do I have such great children? I've done nothing for them and they still treat me like a hero. I don't deserve this." After he was able to untangle himself he proceeded into the main sitting room followed closely by his youngest children and saw his wife sitting there with the older children: Angelica, Alexander Jr., and James. His eyes passed over his family: Angelica, just as beautiful as the aunt from whom she got the name; Alexander Jr., the man that he himself wished he could have been; James, wise beyond his years; John, chipper and cheerful; Eliza, her mother's daughter; William, the picture of youthful grace; and his dearest, Eliza, the most beautiful woman in the world. He looked at his family and wondered, "What did I do to deserve such a perfect family? They are all so kind and smart. I have given them nothing. I have hurt them more than I would have thought imaginable already, but they still love me. I don't deserve them. I cheated on my poor Eliza, and she still stayed by my side. What did I do to deserve her?" And now he had ruined their lives even more. He was drawn from his thought by the sound of his sweet Eliza's voice,

"Dearest Alexander, How did your meeting go at dawn?"

"Well, actually, I think we may need to speak alone," responded Alexander as he settled down into his favorite armchair.

"Children, go on into the kitchen for lunch we will be there soon" insisted Eliza.

The children got up and reluctantly began to head toward the kitchen. After the children had gone to the kitchen, Eliza stood up from where she was sitting and came to sit with her husband. She grabbed his hand and looked into his beautiful blue eyes, but he quickly looked away.

"What's wrong, Alexander? I have never seen you this worried" she asked.

Alexander slowly looked up into his wife's eyes and despondently responded, "I-I-I've done it a-a-again, Eliza. I've messed up again."

Eliza began shouting, "ANOTHER AFFAIR, ALEXANDER! ANOTHER ONE! We barely made it through the first one and you did it again. I can't believe-"

"No my dearest", responded Alexander, "it is worse this time. I've had a duel."

"A DUEL! A DUEL!", interrupted Eliza, "OUR SON JUST DIED IN A DUEL AND THEN YOU GO AND GET INVOLVED IN ONE! HOW COULD YOU, ALEXANDER? HOW COULD YOU?"

"I was challenged because of conflicting political pursuits", Alexander replied with tears in his eyes, "I-I-I'm so sorry, Eliza. I'm so sorry."

"POLITICAL PURSUITS! POLITICAL PURSUITS! DO YOU CARE ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN POLITICAL PURSUITS? WHAT ABOUT US? YOUR CHILDREN? ME? DO WE MATTER?" responded Eliza.

"He attacked me on a personal level. He disagreed with my plans. He degraded my bank" cried Alexander.

"HE DEGRADED YOUR BANK! YOU HAD AN AFFAIR AND THEN PUBLISHED IT! YOU COULD NOT GET LOWER THAN THAT! HE CHALLNGED YOUR PLANS THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOOT HIM! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" exploded Eliza.

"H-h-he challenged me" blubbered Alexander.

Eliza finally beginning to calm down responded still in a loud voice, "He challenged you? Who was it? Some judge? A senator?"

Hamilton, balling his eyes out, responded, "A-A-AAron B-B-Burr."

Eliza, unable to control herself, erupted yet again, "THE VICE PRESIDENT! YOU SHOT THE VICE PRESIDNET! DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO YOU? YOU MIGHT GO TO JAIL! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE REST OF US? WHAT?"

Alexander finally regaining some of his composure answered, "I don't know what will happen, but we fought in New Jersey. It was legal in Weehawken."

Eliza again gaining her composure asked, "Alexander, do you think we will be ok? You know the law. Can they arrest you?"

"I don't think so, but I don't know," responded Alexander

"We will hope for the best. I guess", responded Eliza, "I do not know what else we can do except pray."

"But Alexander," responded his wife, "if Burr does make it you at least need to apologize and invite him to supper or something."

Dr. David Hosack

"I wonder what day it is," the good doctor thought to himself "I know there is something the I need to be doing but for the life of me I don't remember what it is. I remember that fine French celebration champagne, but I know I was doing something before that. Was I maybe polishing the furniture? No-No that's not it. Maybe I was reading to the children? No-No that can't be it; I don't have children. Is it something medical? Do I have a patient? Oh My God! I operated on the Vice President eight hours ago and just left him there lying on the table and came out to Fraunces Tavern to try and get lucky, but all I got was drunk and confused. I have got to get back to the office. The Vice President might be dead because I came out for a night on the town immediately after operating on him. They really should have picked a better doctor to mediate that duel." Dr. David Hosack, then, began to run the fastest he ever had toward his office. Unfortunately, he was drunk, impaired, and had terrible gout in his left knee, so as he was sprinting for his office his knee gave out and he fell down flat on his face in the middle of Third street and was knocked unconscious. When he came to several hours later he was experiencing the worst pain he had ever felt; his knee was on fire from the fall and the gout; he had cut his forehead on the pavement during the fall, and blood had dripped into his eyes causing them to burn like crazy; and on top of all that he was experiencing the worst hangover he had ever known, and he had known some pretty nasty hangovers. And sadly after pulling himself off the ground he was no longer thinking about Aaron Burr. He just wanted to get to his office to clean his own wounds now; Burr was no longer even in his mind. He slowly began to hobble toward his office once more. After several more hours of hobbling, he finally reached his office, walked up the creaky stairs, and slowly opened the door. He practically fell into the waiting room and barely made it into the back examination room where Burr was. Hosack stumbled into the examination room and washed his face from the water basin on the table by the door. He slowly looked up from water basin and saw in the mirror the Vice President lying immobile in the patient chair. All the memories came flooding back to him, the duel, the surgery, his drunken adventures, and everything else, and Dr. David Hoasack did what any real man would do. He screamed like a little girl.

Aaron Burr

So much pain. He felt so much pain. He was lying on his back unable to move because of the pain. The doctor had not been back for hours. No one had come to check and see if he was even alive since the surgery. He had just been lying there helpless. After almost half a day, Burr drifted into sleep but was quickly awakened by the most awful noise he had ever heard. It sounded like a cat being dropped in a food processor. Once he heard this terrible noise he tried to jump up which caused more pain to spread across his body. After the pain subsided a little he slowly looked up and saw that stupid doctor standing there by the water basin with a giant cut across his forehead, a ripped pants leg, uncombed hair, and the stupidest look Burr had ever seen on his face. After staring at the doctor for a good five minutes, he finally seemed to snap out of his shock and jump into action. But unfortunately the hangover had not worn off yet. He stumbled over to Burr's bed but had to grab the footboard to steady himself. He leaned over to check the Vice President's wound and saw that it was not bleeding and looked to be healing correctly, so he stumbled over the nearest armchair fell into it and went to sleep. The doctor slept for six hours with Burr, in pain, staring at him and plotting his demise. Finally, the doctor woke up and realized Aaron Burr was probably in pain. He went over to one of his cabinets and came back with a small bottle and slowly fed Burr morphine mixed with water, which did help the pain a little.

Two Months Later

Aaron Burr

Aaron Burr had lain in that same chair in the doctor's office for two months and no one had come yet to visit. Most of the time the doctor was not even there. He was fed some days; some days he was not. He was given medicine some days; some days he was not. But finally, after two months of this hell, his wound had healed enough for him to leave. He was going home. On the last day of his stay at Dr. Hosack's office, William P. Van Ness, his second, came into the office to check on Burr. But he also brought a letter for Burr. The letter was from Alexander Hamilton. "Why would Hamilton send me a letter? He shot me! I want nothing from him!" Burr said to Mr. Van Ness. Slowly Burr opened the letter and it read

Mister Burr,

I would like to invite you to a gathering at the Grange four weeks from today with the hopes of expressing my deepest apology.

Sincerely,

Burr turned and smiled a very nasty smile and chuckled a very evil chuckle. He told William P. Van Ness in a very vile voice, "Tell Mr. Hamilton that I will be glad to attend because, Mr. Van Ness, it is my time for revenge."

Chapter 4

Preparations and Arrivals

Eliza Schuyler Hamilton

Every thing had to be perfect. Everything. Today was the day. Aaron Burr was coming; it was time for Alexander to apologize. But not only was Aaron Burr, the Vice Presidnt, coming but also William P. Van Ness, a federal judge; Dr. Hosack, the family doctor; and most importantly Angelica, dearest Angelica was bringing her husband, John Church, all the way from London. They were coming all this way to visit. "Oh my goodness," thought Eliza to herself " I have got to go get dressed and I must make sure Alexander is ready. It is half past five. The guests are coming at quarter after six. I may not have enough time as is. I must hurry." She rushed up the stairs to Alexander's bedroom and was amazed to find when she opened the door that Alexander Hamilton was sitting at his desk in his underclothes. He looked like he had just woken up. He was not even close to ready. "Alexander,' she insisted, "you must get ready. The guests will be here any minute."

"Do I have to attend?" asked Hamilton, "Am I really that important tonight?"

"YOU HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TO AARON BURR. FOR GOD'S SAKE, YOU SHOT THE MAN!" she shouted.

"I suppose you are right, of course," responded Alexander, "but I do not think I will be able to do it. I do not think he will accept my apology."

"Well, Alexander you have to understand YOU SHOT HIM; he may not accept your apology, but all that matters is that you offer an apology," responded Eliza, "I will leave you to get dressed. But you had better be ready by quarter after six. You WILL NOT be late!"

"Yes my dearest" responded Alexander.

She watched to make sure that Alexander was getting up before leaving the room. She walked down the hallway toward her room and began to think, "I don't know how Alexander has made it so far in life. He is a genius of the law; he created America's financial plan; he planned the Battle of Yorktown for God's sake, but he is to stupid to realize that he has to apologize to the Vice President for shooting him. I swear the smartest people have absolutely no common sense." She entered into her room and began to change into the fancy dress all the way from London. She would never wear any of those trashy Parisian rags that Thomas Jefferson was known to love. She finished changing just as she heard the first knock at the door. She quickly left her room and ran into Alexander in the hallway. "He looks so different," she thought to herself, "he still is as handsome as always, but when I look into his beautiful blue eyes I no longer see the fun. I just see the eyes of a troubled man." Alexander took her arm and they descended the grand staircase together, the picture of a "perfect" marriage.

Nathaniel Pendleton

He was early. It was 6:10 the invitation said 6:15, but he was sure the Hamiltons were ready. He knocked on the door and waited. He was let in by the Hamiltons' butler. He stood in the front entrance hall of the Grange and waited for the host or hostess. He waited several minutes, but then he saw them at the top of the stairs. Her arm through his they started down the stairs. They, together, were an image that commanded respect. He was in his best suit handmade by Hercules Mulligan and she in the most beautiful silk dress from London. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they started across the floor toward him. They looked weightless as if they were floating on air. They reached Judge Pendleton and Alexander Hamilton reached out his hand and clutched Pendleton's in his own. Pendleton would remember for the rest of his life how intimidating the Hamiltons looked together; unfortunately he might not remember it for long.

Alexander Hamilton

He knew he looked like an image to be respected as he walked down the stairs with his wife on his arm, but, in actuality, he was a mess. His mind was frayed; he was distraught. The only reason he was standing up straight was because of Eliza's fingernails digging into his arm to remind him. He just had to get through the night. They glided, although he would be stumbling without his wife, over to Judge Pendleton and welcomed him into their home. They led the judge into the sitting room and began a pleasant conversation about one of the recent trials he oversaw. And then after about 10 minutes they heard another knock at the door. After a while, the butler led a distraught Angelica Schuyler Church into the parlor followed closely by Dr. David Hosack.

"Oh my Angelica are you OK?" exclaimed Eliza and Alexander at the same time.

The doctor helped Angelica over to one of the sitting chairs before she could say anything. He was practically carrying her.

"He-He-He's go-o-one" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Who's gone? What happened?" inquired Alexander.

"J-J-John is gone. There was an accident. My husband is dead" sobbed Angelica.

Aaron Burr

He was going to Hamilton's tonight. He had a lot to prepare. He went by the apothecary to pick up his pain medicine and then went to the tailor to get a new suit for such as special occasion. He left the tailor's shop at 4:15 and started for the house of William P Van Ness, his only friend. He arrived at the Van Ness house at 5:30 and they set out for the Grange together. They walked slowly and enjoyed the scenery. This was a happy day for Aaron Burr; he was finally going to get an apology from Alexander Hamilton and he had a little something else planned to make things even better. The Vice President and his second finally reached the Hamilton home at around 6:30. They knocked on the door, which was opened by a despondent butler who led him into the parlor. He was practically skipping as he entered the parlor but then he saw the scene before him. There was Alexander, Eliza, Nathaniel Pendleton, and that infernal doctor all standing around a sobbing Angelica Church. He turned and met Mr. Van Ness's gaze and could see the confusion in his eyes. Aaron Burr then did something completely unexpected. He walked across the parlor, placed his hand on Angelica's shoulder and said something completely out of character, "I don't know what's happened, but I'm sorry and it will get better. We all know how it feels. Eliza and Alexander lost their son. I lost my wife. We know it hurts now and it is a feeling you will never forget, but it will get better."

Chapter 5

The Dinner

Alexander Hamilton

Angelica began to calm down after Aaron Burr's condolences, and the guests, including Angelica, decided that there was no need for all the good food prepared to go to waste and that the dinner should continue. As all the guests began filing into dining room Alexander called Burr over to the corner of the parlor and said in a whisper, "Mr. Burr I would just like to apologize for my actions during the duel. I should have shot into the sky. I know you are a man of honor. You would have followed suit.

To which Burr responded, "Do not mention this again, my dear Alexander. My being shot was my fault in the entirety. I should not have challenged you to a duel in the first place. You did nothing against me. You just voiced your opinion. You supported someone that wasn't me, and I was bitter. But I should apologize to you for putting you through this whole affair."

Hamilton answered, "I also apologize for not giving you my support. I don't know what came over me. I don't really know any of your ideas, but I know you well enough to know that whatever causes you decided to back would be worthwhile. I should have thrown you my support."

To which Burr responded, "Do not worry over such things, my dear man. The past is in the past. Let us look to a better, brighter future."

They both simultaneously agreed to this more pleasant future and started toward the dining room.

William P. Van Ness

Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton were finally coming into the dining room. Eliza was at one end of the table next to her sister. Hamilton would take the seat at the other end with Burr sitting right next to him. The good doctor, Judge Pendleton, and Van Ness took the seats in the middle. Alexander Hamilton called for the food to be served and the wine to be poured. The servants brought in platters of foods to be served and the most assorted wines he had ever seen. It was unfortunate that he had an extreme dislike of alcohol, or he really would have enjoyed the wine. The lamb, on the other hand, was superb. After everyone had been served, casual dinner conversation began. Hamilton and Burr were discussing local elections for sheriff, which was odd considering he thought they hated each other. Eliza and Angelica were reminiscing about the late John Church. After a while the good Doctor Hosack leaned over and began to chat with him and Nathaniel Pendleton about one of the patients he had seen earlier in the day. "This man was just about the stupidest human being I have ever met in my life," said the good doctor, "he came into my office extremely belligerent, hobbling on a crutch, with clothes that were soaking wet with holes burned into them, shouting something about the burns all over his body and a broken ankle. When Pendleton asked him what happened, he told them that, "This man had gone out drinking at the docks and when he was trying to find his way home, completely drunk, his foot had gotten caught in one of the ropes lying across the dock, and he tripped and fell into one of the lanterns that had been lit by one of the dock men. Unfortunately, he had spilled alcohol all over himself throughout the night. Now, however, this poor imbecile knows that alcohol is very flammable because as soon as the fire touched the alcohol on his clothes, his entire body was engulfed in flame. Fortunately, he was at the docks so he was near water. He began to scream and rolled into the water of the Atlantic Ocean. The water did put out the fire, but he, unfortunately, did break his ankle when the dock men hauled him out of the water by the rope that tripped him in the first place. The worst part of the story is that the dock men just carried his broken and burned body and dumped it in front of my office with a wooden rod. He did manage to get off the ground and hobble into my office leaning heavily upon the wooden rod, though. I helped him to the back of my office and bound up his leg with two wooden planks and some rope. I gave him some morphine and he went on his way." Just after the good doctor finished his wonderfully entertaining story Alexander Hamilton stood up to speak, "I would like to raise a toast to Aaron Burr for being such a generous, kind-hearted person and so graciously forgiving me for my mistakes and condoling dear Angelica at such a depressing time." At this point Angelica began to sob again and Eliza leaped up and began to shout, "DAMN IT ALEXANDER! WHY WOULD YOU REMIND HER OF THAT? SHE FINALLY STOPPED CRYING AND YOU GO AND BRING IT UP AGAIN!" Eliza's face was getting very red and she started into another round of shouting, "YOU RUIN EVERYTHING ALEXANDER; OUR MARRIAGE, YOUR FUTURE, YOUR CAREER, AND NOW THIS THIS DI-DI-DINN-." Eliza fell to the ground and began convulsing. Van Ness immediately suspected homicide. This was no accident.

Chapter 6

Intrigue

Alexander Hamilton

"ELIZA" Alexander shouted immediately with great emotion in his voice. He ran around the table and fell to his knees by her side, and Angelica soon followed suit. Her face was turning purple. She needed immediate medical attention. He felt himself be pushed out of the way by Dr. Hosack, and then he couldn't see anything through the tears in his eyes. "First Philip and then Eliza. I wish I were dead," he thought to himself.

Dr. David Hosack

He ran to Eliza's side and pushed Alexander out of the way. He had to save her life. He could not worry about Alexander Hamilton right now. At least this time the alcohol had not had time to kick in so he was in his own mind. He thought she was choking, so he began to pound her on the back, but it did no good. In fact, she only got worse. Dr. Hosack did everything he could, but he could not save her. He was not able to do anything, even though he was a doctor. He watched as Eliza died. He had watched Philip die and now Eliza. He had treated Aaron Burr. "He must stop having such well-known patients if he lost another one he would be ruined. His practice would be over," he thought to himself. He then slowly looked up and said, "Alexander; Angelica I am so sorry. She's gone. I don't know what killed her. I think she got overworked shouting at you, Alexander, and this extreme stress probably caused a stroke which, unfortunately, led to her death."

"I killed her," shouted a distraught Alexander, "Are you telling me I killed her, David? Are You? Answer me!"

The doctor responded, "Alexander, I'm not saying you did this purposely but the stress you caused her may have killed her, but I don't know to be sure." At this time Angelica and Alexander burst into uncontrollable tears.

Angelica began sobbing, "J-J-John is gone. E-E-Eliza is gone. Alex-x-xander you are all I have left. You are the only person that still cares for me."

"I will always be here for you, Angelica," responded Alexander through the tears and then they shared an embrace and cried on each other's shoulders.

Nathaniel Pendleton and Mr. Van Ness then excused themselves and headed out the door. Aaron Burr slowly stood, crossed the room, and placed his hands on Alexander's shoulder. Burr leaned down and whispered into his ear, "I am so sorry, Alexander. I know how much it hurts now, but it will get better. Things will get better again. I lost my wife, the love of my life, but you will eventually move on." Burr then turned and left the Grange in a much different mood then when he arrived. Dr. Hosack then stood and said, "Alexander, I am going to get an ambulance to take Eliza's body away." The doctor then departed from the Grange for what might be the last time.

Chapter 7

The Train

Dr. David Hosack

"I must find an ambulance or something and I must get the police," thought the good doctor, "Alexander is going to need someone now more than ever and the least I could no right now is find an ambulance to dispose of poor Eliza's body and get the police to come investigate, whether this was an accident or not." The good doctor immediately suspected poison, but he did not have the heart to tell poor Alexander or dear Angelica. He could not do it. But, like usual, as he was heading for the police station his mind, again, began to wander due to all the wine he had consumed, "I need to get a new suit. My old one is starting to look a little ragged. Damn it David you must stop your mind from wandering. You are doing something important. What was it? Getting my dry-cleaning? No No that's not it. I was just thinking of getting a new suit. THINK DOCTOR THINK. There is an important task. Oh that's right I must get the police and an ambulance. After remembering what he was doing, he began to hurry but then he got lost. He ended up at the docks in a seedy bar. After he left there, he again realized what he was supposed to be doing, but he got even more lost. Before he knew it he was on the other side of the city next to the train tracks which made the good doctor wonder, "How did I get three miles away from where I was trying to go and not even notice it. I really am a failure of a human being." As he was pondering how he managed to get so lost he realized that it had gotten so dark that he could barely see. He started to panic and began to run, but he didn't realize that he was running right next to the train tracks, and then, all of a sudden, he was falling and he hit the ground. He stood up slowly and saw bright lights coming toward him. The last thing that the good doctor David Hosack saw were the bright lights of the 12 P.M. train through New York City as the train hit him square on at 55 miles an hour. The good doctor's last drunken thought was, "I wonder if the train hitting me is going to put it off schedule? I sure hope not." He never did get an ambulance or the police. He failed at his final task in life, and he proved time and time again that he was, in fact, not a good doctor.

Mysterious Figure

"The job is going better than expected," he thought, "Eliza and the good doctor were almost to easy. They acted almost as of they wanted to be killed. I mean what kind of idiot runs next to the train tracks in the middle of the night, I didn't even have to push him, and he's a doctor. What does that say about the rest of the world? And as for John Church he practically killed himself. I mean swinging around on those ropes on the ship from England. He had paid the first mate to make sure that John Church did not get off the boat, but the first mate barely had to do anything. John Church fell into the water on his own. All the assassin had to do was refuse to save him. These friends of Hamilton's truly were all stupid. I haven't even had to kill anyone yet. I've just had to watch and laugh and laugh and laugh. I'm ruining Alexander Hamilton's life one step at a time and I couldn't he happier." The mysterious figure began to laugh a maniacal laugh, but it soon turned into a terrible cough. "It must be the smoke from that train," he said to himself gasping for breath.

Chapter 8

Depression and Discovery

Alexander Hamilton

Alexander Hamilton could not function without his wife. He had been through too much. As soon as the good doctor took his leave, Alexander Hamilton collapsed and was carried to his bedroom by his servants. He stayed in his chambers through the night and did not stir from them until the following afternoon. After Hamilton finally stirred from his room he descended the stairs and entered into the dining room, with tears still in his eyes. He entered into the kitchen and saw the body of his wife lying where it had been the previous day. After having seen this heinous sight Hamilton erupted into anger at his servants, "WHY IS MY DEAREST, ELIZA, STILL HERE? WHY HAS THE AMBULANCE NOT COME? WHY HAS THE GOOD DOCTOR NOT COME BACK WITH AN AMBULANCE? WHY?"

The servants stuttered back a response, "I'm so sorry Alexander. The d-d-doctor said he w-w-would return with an amb-b-bulance, b-b-but he never came b-b-back. We did not know w-w-what to do?

Alexander began to calm down and said, "I am sorry. It is not your fault. Dr. Hosack has always favored the bottle. He probably got drunk and passed out in a gutter somewhere. I will go myself."

Alexander Hamilton proceeded up the stairs into his bedroom and began to change out of the bedraggled, tear-stained clothes of the day before. "Even though my wife is dead. I must keep up appearances," he thought to himself. He emerged from the bedroom in another custom made Hercules Mulligan original and then walked down the stairs and proceeded out the main door into the street, barely keeping himself together. He slowly began to walk toward the coroner's office, but he never once considered murder, so he never thought to get the police that would have seen traces of the poison. He reached the coroner's office and a tear began to stream down his cheek. He entered into the office and was greeted by the coroner, "Secretary Hamilton, Why do you give me such the honor of entering my office."

Hamilton answered in a strong, unshaking voice, even though he was not feeling the confidence he displayed, "My wife is dead. I need for you to come retrieve her body and prepare it for burial. The funeral will be held day after tomorrow."

The coroner responded, 'I am so sorry, Secretary Hamilton."

Hamilton again answered with a display of confidence, "Thank you kind sir. This is just how it goes. She is in a better place. The whole while he was thinking, "I must keep it together in front of this man." He then exited the coroner's office without another word and as soon as he entered the street the tears started again. Hamilton began to walk back toward the Grange when he saw out of the corner of his eye a newspaper, but he continued walking. He reached the front steps of the Grange and saw on the third step the same newspaper with the headline, WORLD RENOWNED DOCTOR OF THE HAMILTONS FOUND DEAD ON THE TRACKS. Alexander Hamilton saw this headline and collapsed yet again, and the tears began yet again.

Nathaniel Pendleton

"Hosack was dead, too," thought Pendleton, "John Church, Eliza, and now the doctor. Everyone close to Alexander Hamilton is dying. I must be careful." He was having these thoughts as he was walking to the courthouse. He was overseeing trials today. The trials of the day were menial and mundane, save one. A young man had been accused of stealing chickens to support his family, but the prosecutor was William P. Van Ness. He loved the argument style of Mister Van Ness. That one would be a fun trial. It was a step down from what he was used to, but he needed a break. He could not handle such high stress cases any more. He reached the courthouse and began up the main stairs. He entered the courthouse and walked toward the judge's pulpit. He looked to see who the defender was for the chicken trial and was amazed to see that it was Aaron Burr. These two had dueled together. Burr taking the shot and Van Ness loading the gun, and now they were arguing against each other over chickens. Maybe today would be better than expected, after all. He sat down in his high chair and began the trial. "Gentleman of the Jury you are here today to pass judgment either of innocence or guilt onto Mr. William Southerby. Do you understand?" He received a chorus of mumbled "yeses" and said, "Let the trial begin. Mr. Van Ness you may give your opening remarks."

Chapter 9

The Trial

Nathaniel Pendleton

"This man, William Southerby, is accused of the larcenous carrying off the goods of another, started Mr. Van Ness, the evidence against him makes it apparent that William Southerby did indeed do this crime. He was seen by several key witnesses; they even found some of the chickens that had been carried off within his home. I do not see how any man could possibly believe this man innocent of this crime. In conclusion, this man, William Southerby, although probably starving, did, without a shadow of a doubt, steal those chickens." Van Ness then sat down and Aaron Burr stood to make his opening remarks.

"William Southerby is innocent, began Burr, and I can show you why. They say these chickens were stolen on last Friday, the 18th of September, but how could that be possible; he has a very credible alibi. You accuse him of stealing from a farm outside of New York City, but Mr. Southerby was visiting his sickly mother in Albany; he could not have possibly stolen chickens in New York City while staying with his mother in Albany. The distance is just too far."

"Thank you both for your opening remarks," stated Pendleton, "now is time for the first witness. Mr. Van Ness call your first witness."

William P. Van Ness called a Mr. James Taylor, the man whose farm was supposedly stolen from. The man who stood and walked to the witness stand was a short, slight man that was always nervously rubbing his hands, but he did have a confident glint in his nervous eyes. "Mr. Taylor," began Van Ness, "you accuse Mr. Southerby of carrying off chickens of your possession."

"Yes, I do," responded Mr. Taylor in almost a whisper.

"Do you, in any way, have physical proof of this act?"

"I saw em' out of ma kitchen winder. It was a little hard to see his face, cos it was getting a little dark, but it was defnitely Mr. Southerby's coat."

"Could you describe this coat to the jury, Mr. Taylor."

"Yessir, it is a real odd un. It is of a very dark shade of blue but has green stripes across the front. It has big brass buttons that shine in even the smallest light. Them is what I saw first."

"Did you see the chickens found in Mr. Southerby's house and if you did were they yours?"

"Yessir I saw em and they were defnitely mine. I mark all mine chickens with a little line of chalk underneath the right wing, and all them chickens found in Southerby's house had that line."

"Thank you Mr. Taylor. No further questions. I think this shows that it was Southerby. The thief was wearing Southerby's coat and the chickens found in Southerby's house were indeed Mr. Taylor's."

Pendleton then asked, "Does the defense have any questions," to which Aaron Burr answered, "Yes." Burr then stood up and walked up to the questioning stand.

"Mr. Taylor," began Burr, "you say you saw Mr. Southerby steal the chickens, but did you, in any way, shape, or form, actually see the face of Mr. Southerby as he carried off the chickens."

"Well," began Mr. Taylor, "I suppose not. I really just saw that strange coat and figerred it were Mr. Southerby. I never really saw his face before he got spooked and ran away with my chickuns. I tried to pursue him, but I lost him in one of the many alleys he ran through."

"So is it possible that the coat in question was stolen from Mr. Southerby and worn to pass suspicion onto him."

"I suppose so," answered Mr. Taylor.

"And you say that all the chickens found within Mr. Southerby's home have the mark that you put onto your chickens?"

"Yes."

"Can anyone purchase the same type chalk you use to mark your chickens?"

"I guess so."

"Is it possible that these chickens were either placed in Mr. Southerby's house, while he was in Albany with his mother, in order to pass more suspicion onto him, or maybe even the chickens are Mr. Southerby's and someone just marked them with your mark. Are either of those scenarios possible?"

"I suppose they could be," stuttered Mr. Taylor, "b-b-but I don't see why anyun would do that to Mr. Southerby."

"But you do admit that it is possible?"

"Yes, " replied Taylor, "I guess it posserble

"Thank you Mr. Taylor. No further questions."

Mr. James Taylor then stood and stumbled back to his spot in the audience appearing much less sure of his claims against Mr. Southerby.

"Mr. Van Ness," said the judge, "please call your next witness."

"I call one Mr. Stephen Cooper to the stand." A very large man of almost eight feet walked to the front of the courthouse and sat at the witness stand."

"What is your occupation?" asked Van Ness.

"I am a blacksmith," responded Copper in a loud, booming, good-natured voice.

"Where exactly is your forge?"

"My forge is located directly across the street from Mr. Southerby."

"So did you see anything strange occur at the home of Mr. Southerby?"

"I saw someone in a coat that looked very similar to Mr. Southerby's enter the home carrying some chickens that I immediately knew belonged to Mr. Taylor so I went and told the police officers, but there was something strange. I saw a man in Mr. Southerby's coat, but this man was practically a dwarf and Mr. Southerby is of normal height"

"No further question," said Mr. Van Ness frantically.

"Mr. Burr please begin your cross-examination," said the judge.

Burr stood up and walked up to the stand with a smile on his face. He began his questioning, "Mr. Cooper you say you saw a man in Southerby's coat, but you say this man was very little and Mr. Southerby is of average height?"

"Yes," boomed the blacksmith

"Did you notice anything else peculiar about this man?"

"He seemed to be walking with a slight dragging of his leg"

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"So, in your opinion, Mr. Cooper, was the man going into Mr. Southerby's home wearing Mr. Southerby's coat carrying stolen chickens actually Mr. Southerby?"

"I do not believe it was, sir."

"No further questions."

Mr. Cooper stood and returned to his place in the crowd.

"Mr Van Ness," began the judge, "do you have any more witnesses to call?"

"Yes," Mr. Pendleton, "indeed I do," responded Mr. Van Ness, "I would like to call William Southerby to the stand."

"Mr. Southerby," began Van Ness, "is it true that you claim to have been visiting your elderly mother in Albany when the events in question occurred?"

"Yessir I was," responded Southerby.

"Do you have any physical proof that you were in Albany at the time of the thievery?"

"No Sir, I don't"

"No further questions, sir," responded the attorney.

"Mr. Burr," said Pendleton, "would you like to cross-examine Mr. Southerby?"

"Yes, Judge Pendleton, I would," answered Burr.

Burr slowly stood up, walked over to the questioning stand, and said in barely a whisper, "Mr. Southerby, where is your coat?"

"It's right here, sir. See. I'm wearing it."

"NOT THAT ONE, YOU FOOL, THE ODDLY COLORED ONE THAT WE'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT ALL DAY"

"Oh, that un, I have not the damndest idea. I haven't seen that coat since I left for mama's."

"So you have no idea where the coat they claimed you committed the crimes in is? No clue at all?"

"That's right."

"So what do you think happened to it?"

"I had it at my home before I left hanging right there on the peg by the door, but when I got back from Mama's it were gone. I don't know where it's gone, but I do miss it awful lots. It was Daddy's."

"Thank you, Mr. Southerby, you are excused."

Southerby stood up, walked back to the defense table, and sat down.

Pendleton was beginning to notice some strange things, " Van Ness was sweating. He knew something he wasn't sharing. Mr. Taylor looked like he was about to cry."

"Do you have anymore witnesses," Pendleton asked Van Ness.

"No Sir"

"Sir," thought the judge, "Van Ness is treating me with respect. He never does that. He knows something. I've got to find out what it is."

"Mr. Burr, it your turn. Call your first witness," said the judge.

"I would like to call Mrs. Geneva Southerby, the elderly mother my client was visiting, to the stand," responded Burr.

An elderly lady in the back stood up and hobbled up to the front relying heavily on a cane. Mr. Cooper, the blacksmith, got up and tried to help her. He put a hand on her elbow and all Hell broke loose.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF ME, she shouted, DID I ASK YOU TO TOUCH ME? I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING FOR YOUR HELP! IF I DID PLEASE REMIND ME! I AM OLD! I MIGHT FORGET."

The poor blacksmith was speechless. He practically fell back into his seat in tears, "I am so sorry ma'am. I d-d-didn't mean to offend yo-ou."

The old woman continued to hobble to the front and mumbled something like, "I have never met someone so forward. He should at least buy me dinner first. I mean grabbing my elbow like some tool he'd use at his forge. Do I look like a tool?" Mrs. Southerby finally reached the questioning stand and sat down.

"Ma'am," began Burr, "how was your trip from Albany?"

"Miserable, Proceed"

"Um have you been sickly?"

"I'm 87 years old. I'm always sickly, and then I get a letter from my dumb ass son that I have to come to the city and prove that he was at my home taking care of me."

"So Mr. Southerby was at your home on the date of the thievery?"

"Of course he was. Would I have dragged myself down here if he wasn't?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Southerby, no further questions"

"You had better be thankful."

Van Ness then stood to begin his questioning.

"Mrs. S-S-Southerby," he stuttered.

"What?" she responded.

"D-D-Do you have any physical proof as to Mr. Southerby being at your home on the date of the thievery?"

"PHYSICAL PROOF. WHAT WAS A SUPPOSED TO DRAW A FUCKING PICTURE OF HIM SITTING AT THE DINING ROOM TABLE? NO I HAVE NO PHSYICAL PROOF."

"N-n-no further qu-qu-questions."

"You are excused, Mrs. Southerby, said the judge."

"Thank you sir," responded Mrs. Southerby, "finally somebody with a little respect."

The sweet old lady got back up and hobbled back to the back of the courtroom, the whole time glaring at poor Mr. Cooper, the blacksmith.

"Call your next witness, Mr. Burr," said the judge.

"I would like to recall Mr. Taylor to the stand."

Taylor stood hesitantly and shuffled back to the questioning stand and as he sat down the judge noticed that he wouldn't meet his gaze. "He has hiding something."

"Hello again, Mr. Taylor," began Burr, "are you enjoying the trial thus far?"

"OBJECTION," shouted Van Ness, "RELEVNACE."

The judge thought for a second and then slowly said, "sustained."

Burr tried a different question, "Mr. Taylor are you nervous?"

"No Sir," he responded although his eyes were darting one way and another never holding someone's gaze and his coat was almost sweated through.

"Do you still believe that Mr. Southerby stole your chickens?"

"Yessir"

"Then you wouldn't mind if we took a short recess and took a little trip to your home and had a look around?"

"No sir," Taylor said with a very nervous laugh.

Burr, then looked at Pendleton and said, "I would like to request a brief recess for Mr. Taylor, myself, Mr. Van Ness, you, and the jury to take a visit to the Taylor home."

"Sustained," Pendleton responded immediately.

Chapter 10

The Taylor House

William P. Van Ness

"They were going to find out," thought Van Ness as the procession was walking toward the Taylor house right outside of New York City, "I shouldn't have done it. What am I going to do?" There was very little conversation on the short journey from the courthouse to the Taylor house. Every now and again one of the jurymen would whisper something to another and once or twice Judge Pendleton said something to Aaron Burr. After a few minutes of walking Van Ness felt somebody right behind him and then he heard Mr. Taylor whisper something into his ear, but he could not tell what had been said. Van Ness then turned around slightly and the look in Taylor's eyes gave away his plans. After another few minutes, the procession finally reached the Taylor household. They stood in front of Taylor's door and the judge said, "Mr. Taylor, please unlock the door."

Mr. Taylor responded with a new determination in his voice, "Yessir." He went over to the door and slowly reached into his pocket. He felt around in his pocket for a few seconds and than all of a sudden he turned quickly holding a pistol. Van Ness threw himself to the ground and watched as Burr tackled the judge to the ground. He heard the shot. He heard the scream. He looked up from the dirt and saw Mr. Cooper, bleeding from the arm, lying on top of Mr. Taylor, unconscious from the weight of Mr. Cooper. After everyone recovered from the shot, people jumped into action. Judge Pendleton and Aaron Burr helped Mr. Cooper to his feet. In an attempt to clear his own name, Van Ness went over and pinned Mr. Taylor to the ground. A juryman came over and found Taylor's key in his jacket. The juryman unlocked the door, which opened into a sitting room. Pendleton entered the room and found Mr. Southerby's jacket thrown across one of the chairs. Burr followed Pendleton into the room and proceeded farther into the house and a after a few seconds they heard Burr shout, "MY GOD COME HERE, NOW!" The judge ran toward the back of the house. Van Ness left Mr. Taylor to a juryman and slowly followed the judge. He turned the corner into what appeared to be a bedroom and saw the most horrendous thing he had ever seen. He knew Mr. Taylor had lied about the chickens, but this this was horrendous!

Nathaniel Pendleton

He walked into the bedroom and doubled over from the stench. Once he recovered he looked up saw it. Lying on what appeared to be a bed was a woman, covered in blood with her clothes strewn around the room. He slowly walked closer and examined her more closely and realized, "It was Angelica Hamilton, Alexander's oldest daughter, How could this be? Hamilton does not need this right now. He will be crushed," thought Pendleton, "First Eliza, then the good doctor Hosack, and now his daughter; something is happening to people close to Hamilton. I'm going to have to watch out." Pendleton looked over and saw Burr with tears streaming down his face, sobbing, "Poor Alexander, he does not deserve this. He deserves better than this."

Pendleton, then, walked over to Burr put his hand on Burr's shoulder and said in a steel voice, "Don't worry, Burr, Mr. Taylor WILL pay for this. I will watch him hang at all cost." Pendleton stormed from the bedroom and immediately took control of the situation. "Van Ness get Mr. Cooper to a doctor and then come immediately back to the courthouse. We are having this trial now!"

"Yessir," mumbled Van Ness who went over and took Mr. Cooper by the arm. Cooper and Van Ness began toward the hospital with Mr. Cooper leaning heavily on Van Ness and Van Ness barely able to stand under Mr. Cooper's weight.

"Mr. Southerby," continued the judge, "You are free to go. I don't give a fuck about chickens anymore. I will watch Mr. Taylor hang! You may take your jacket that Mr. Taylor obviously stole, but also I need you to go find Alexander Hamilton! Now! Tell him that his daughter, Angelica, has been murdered and that I am trialing the son of a bitch that did it right now! Then get back to the courthouse! Bring Alexander if you can!"

"Yessir," responded Southerby who quickly left the Taylor house, carrying his stolen jacket, and began to sprint toward the Grange."

Judge Pendleton, finally, turned his gaze toward Mr. Taylor who was being pinned to the ground by two jurymen. The judge said to Taylor in a voice full of content, "I'm making a citizens arrest! I am holding a trial at the courthouse immediately, and YOU WILL HANG!" Mr. Taylor began to cry and Aaron Burr, who had emerged from the bedroom with tears streaming down his face, kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Pendleton, then, locked eyes with each and every juryman and asked, "Will you be my jury to convict this miserable sack of trash!?"

To which each and every jurymen replied, "Yessir and he will hang!"

"Good," replied the judge and he began to walk back toward the courthouse with Aaron Burr at his side. He looked back and saw two jurymen dragging the lifeless body of Mr. Taylor."

Chapter 11

The Murder "Trial"

Alexander Hamilton

"Angelica, my daughter, was missing! What had happened? She had never been gone this long! I cannot bear to lose someone else. First Philip, then Eliza, and now young Angelica! I must find her!" Alexander grabbed his jacket, ran from his house, down the front stairs, and quickly began to walk down the street, but, as he was rounding the corner off his street, he collided with a man who had clearly been running and was wearing a very strange coat.

"Mr. Hamilton," gasped the man, "I must speak to you, immediately!"

"Make it quick!" responded Alexander, "I am looking for my daughter and I must hurry."

The exhausted man began to cry, put his hand on Alexander's shoulder and said, "Sir, I-I-It's yo-yo-your dau-daugther."

"YES! YES! WHAT MAN! WHAT! GODAMMIT MAN WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER!," shouted Hamilton.

"Sir," said the man still in tears, "she is gone."

"GONE! GONE WHERE"

"She died, sir," replied the man finally pulling himself together. "She was found murdered. I was on trial for stealing chickens. Aaron Burr defended me. He convinced Judge Pendleton to search the house of the accuser, James Taylor. They found my jacket on one of the chairs and they found Angelica's body dead in the bedroom."

"WHAT!," shouted Hamilton with tears in his eyes obviously not hearing anything other than of his little Angelica's death, "NOT LITTLE ANGELICA! NO! HOW? WHY?"

"Judge Pendleton is trialing the accused now. He will hang! He wants us both to come to the courthouse immediately."

"o-ok," responded Hamilton, his voice now weak and defeated.

Hamilton started toward the courthouse, crying on the shoulder of this stranger.

The two walked slowly toward the courthouse and after several minutes Hamilton pulled himself together enough to ask, "Who is prosecutor? Who will make sure this man hangs? Who will make sure my daughter's death is avenged? Who?"

"Aaron Burr, sir."

"And who will defend this murderous slime?"

"William P. Van Ness. I was just on trial and Aaron Burr defended me. He got the judge to go to the house where we found your daughter. If it wasn't for Burr we would not know about your daughter."

"OK," responded Hamilton, "I am happy with these decisions. Burr WILL win the trial I am certain and if not Pendleton will see this man hang anyway. What is this man's name? WHAT IS HIS NAME?"

"James Taylor, sir. He wrongly accused me of stealing and murdered your daughter. He also shot Mr. Cooper, a poor blacksmith, and he will hang."

"Yes, he will," said Hamilton with steel in his voice, "and if not I will see him dead myself."

Just then Southerby and Hamilton reached the courthouse and walked inside.

Nathaniel Pendleton

Pendleton was again seated at the judge's pulpit. He looked around and saw Mr. Burr ready to prosecute. He saw Mr. Taylor tied to the defense stand and Mr. Van Ness still with fear in his eyes. He watched Hamilton and Southerby enter; he saw Hamilton, leaning on Southerby, fall into a chair in the back. Judge Nathaniel Pendleton began the trial. "Mr. Taylor you are charged with lying under oath, attempted murder, brandishing a deadly weapon, and murder of the first degree. How do you plead?"

"Innocent to some, your honor," said Taylor, "you saw me shoot Mr. Cooper and saw me brandishing a deadly weapon to those I must plea guilty."

"OK," responded Pendleton, "You've just gotten life in prison for brandishing a deadly weapon and the attempted murder of Mr. Cooper, but now I am personally going to try to make sure you hang. Do you understand?"

"Yessir."

"Would you like Mr. Van Ness to defend you or would you like to defend yourself?"

"I will defend myself."

"Proceed"

"I have been accused of the murder of one Angelica Hamilton, but there is no proof. Did any of you see me do it?"

Aaron Burr jumped up and shouted, "LET ME STOP YOU RIGHT THERE, SIR. WE DID NOT NEED TO SEE YOU. SHE WAS FOUND DEAD IN YOUR HOME. WHEN WE WANTED TO ENTER YOUR HOME, YOU TRIED TO SHOOT US. DO WE NEED ANY MORE PROOF? DO WE?"

"Objection," stuttered Taylor

"Overruled," responded the judge, "you may continue Mr. Burr."

Aaron Burr continued, albeit more quietly, "I say we go straight to a vote. Let the jury vote."

"I agree," responded the judge, "does the jury have a decision?"

"Yes we do," responded the foreman, "we find Mr. James Taylor guilty of lying under oath and murder in the first degree."

"Good," responded the judge, "Mr. Taylor, I sentence you to public hanging two days from now in the square outside this very courthouse. Case closed."

Aaron Burr immediately stood and left the courthouse.

Hamilton stood up ran to the front of the room. He hugged Judge Pendleton and said through the tears, "Thank you, sir. Thank you."

"Of Course," responded the judge.

Every one had left the courthouse except Hamilton, Van Ness, Taylor, and Pendleton, and Hamilton realized he had not thanked Aaron Burr. He ran from the back entrance again shouting his thanks to Judge Pendleton.

"I'm happy this trial ended well," thought Pendleton. He then walked over to William Peter Van Ness who was still sitting at the defense stand next to the condemned Mr. Taylor and said, "You're worried William. Did you know? Why didn't you say anything?"

Van Ness responded in a slow voice, "I knew he was lying about the stealing, but I knew nothing of the murder."

"I believe you," responded the judge, "but you do realize I have to place you under arrest for lying under oath?"

"Yessir I know."

Chapter 12

The Fire

Alexander Hamilton

He ran from the back entrance of the courthouse with only one thought, "I have to find and thank Aaron Burr for making sure this criminal got what he deserved. He heard the back entrance lock behind him, but he didn't think anything of it. He quickly ran around to the front of the courthouse in search of Aaron Burr. The jurymen had already dispersed, and there was no sight of Aaron Burr who had left so quickly after the trial and that's when Hamilton realized, "OH MY GOD, THE COUTHOUSE IS ON FIRE. I MUST SAVE VAN NESS AND PENDELTON!"

William P. Van Ness

Nathaniel Pendleton was just finishing reading him his rights when he smelled smoke. "OH MY GOD, shouted Van Ness, "THE COUTHOUSE IS ON FIRE. WE MUST GET OUT, NOW." He quickly cut Mr. Taylor's bonds and ran for the back entrance that Hamilton had just used. "DAMN IT, he shouted, "IT'S LOCKED."

"It locks by itself," said Pendleton still fairly calm.

Pendleton then walked to the front of the courthouse and tried that door.

"This one is locked too," said Pendelton anxiety beginning to creep into his voice.

The fire was beginning to spread. He could hear the wood cracking all over the roof, and then part of the roof collapsed. It fell on Pendleton. He went down under the weight and was soon engulfed in flames. He, thankfully, went unconscious after the initial blow and probably didn't feel the burning. There was nothing Van Ness could do for him; he was already gone. He had been there only a moment before.

"I must get out, Van Ness thought to himself, I must."

He quickly ran over and tried to climb one of the walls to the windows, but he couldn't. The smoke was getting to him. He was getting lightheaded. He was loosing vision and then everything went black. He felt his lungs close up. He felt his last breath. The last thing he saw was the condemned Mr. Taylor screaming in pain engulfed in flames nearby.

Alexander Hamilton

Someone had blocked the door. They had nailed the whole door shut. "Who could've done this in such a short time? There was nothing he could do to save the judge and Van Ness. Nothing. First Eliza, then Hosack, Angelica, now Pendleton and Van Ness. Everybody close to him was dying. Everyone. Who could've done this? The only one that came to mind wad Burr. He left so quickly like a man on a mission. Could he have locked the door?" Just then the roof collapsed and Hamilton ran from the building so he didn't go down too. He ran to get the fire department, but he already knew it was too late. They were gone. His friend Nathaniel was gone. Poor innocent William P. Van Ness was gone.

Mysterious Figure

He was in the shadows. He saw it all. He saw Hamilton frantically trying to open the door. He saw the roof collapse. He even heard screams from inside the courthouse. He watched Hamilton run off in search of the fire department. He could see the sadness in Hamilton's eyes. He could see that beautiful sadness. He had never been happier. The mysterious figure turned and walked down the back alley when he began to cough. He thought to himself, "It was probably that cigar I "accidentally dropped" on the steps of the courthouse into that pile of lantern oil I "accidentally spilled or maybe its all the smoke from the courthouse, but I do wish I could stop this incessant cough." After the coughing stopped he realized he had just killed someone. He had actually killed someone. He could feel the excitement; the adrenaline coursing through his body. He did not think he'd be able to stop.

Chapter 13

Unexpected Events

Alexander Hamilton

"Who could it be?," thought Hamilton as he raced to the fire department, "Who? No one came to mind except Aaron Burr, but things had been going so well. He had been so nice after John Church's death. He forgave me. He defended by daughter in court against the man that slaughtered her. Could it have all been fake? Could he have been trying to throw me off his scent? Burr was the only person who would want them all dead. Pendleton helped me in that duel so did the good doctor. Angelica and Eliza he would've killed just to spite me. Mr. Van Ness could just be collateral damage. It has to be Burr. I wish it wasn't so. I was just beginning to like Burr, but he was at the dinner party. He was at the trial. He knew where the good doctor was going. He was the only one." Just then Hamilton reached the fire station and shouted to the fireman, "quickly, get to the courthouse it's on fire. It's probably already too late." The firemen immediately jumped into action and raced to the courthouse. Hamilton did not follow them he did not want to see the destruction. He started toward the Grange. He was going home. He needed to be alone. He needed to cry. He walked toward his home watching the faces of the people he passed. He saw smiling children. He saw happy couples. He knew he would never be this happy again. He knew all the happiness was gone from his life. He still had the four children and Angelica, but that was all. He had lost too much. He would never be the same, and Angelica was starting to act crazy. He was worried about her. She had not been the same since Eliza's death. Alexander was rounding the last corner before his house, and he couldn't believe who he saw standing at his front door waiting for him. It was Thomas Jefferson. He walked toward his home and Jefferson called out, "Hamilton, I heard everything that's been happening. I've heard of everybody you lost. I had to come give my condolences. I know we never got along and probably never will, but no one deserves to go through what you're going through. I have to come make sure you were OK."

"Thank you, sir," responded Hamilton, "that is very kind of you. No one else seems to care. Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure."

Hamilton slowly unlocked the door and led Jefferson inside. He showed Jefferson to a sitting room and said, "Let me get us some refreshments. It will only be a moment." Hamilton left the sitting room and headed for the kitchen.

Thomas Jefferson

"Why had he come? He really didn't know. He didn't think anyone deserved to go through what Alexander had, but Hamilton didn't want to see him. They hated each other, but someone had to condole poor Alexander," thought Jefferson. Just then Alexander reentered from the kitchen carrying a teakettle and cups. He sat the kettle on the table and sat in the chair across from Jefferson.

Hamilton then said, "Mr. Jefferson, Thank you so much for coming. Like I said no one else has seemed to care. I've lost almost everyone and no one seems to care."

Jefferson tried to condole Hamilton, "You still have the children and Angelica. You do have someone. Angelica and the children need you now more than ever. You have to be there for them. And remember Alexander I know we haven't always seen eye to eye. In fact, we've both said some horrible things, but if you ever need me I AM here for you. If you need anything, find me."

Hamilton responded with tears in his eyes, "Thank you so much Thomas. It means so much to have someone that cares. It means so much to have someone there for me."

"He called me Thomas," thought Jefferson, "that had never happened before." Jefferson then noticed something he had never noticed before. He noticed Alexander's eyes. His eyes looked so helpless, so beautiful. "Stop it Thomas," Jefferson thought, "you cannot have these thoughts. You are supposed to set and example. STOP!"

Jefferson, with a new hesitancy in his voice, responded, "It is my pleasure to be there for you Alexander."

Alexander Hamilton

"Jefferson was being do nice," he thought to himself, "he had never seen Jefferson this way. He didn't know what to do. Jefferson had said such horrible things about him, and he'd said such horrible things about Jefferson, but now Jefferson was being so nice. Could they put the past behind them?" Then Hamilton noticed something he never had before. Jefferson was just so handsome. He was better than Laurens. "Stop Alexander that is Thomas Jefferson. That is a man. You cannot have these thoughts."

Thomas Jefferson

He couldn't control these feelings. He saw them being reciprocated in Alexander's eyes, but nothing like this could happen. Imagine the scandal. He could see the headline now. 'Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton, both having lost their wives find comfort in each other.' It just couldn't happen, but then it did happen. Hamilton stood up and Jefferson followed. Their eyes met and then it was happening. Alexander's lips were on his. He felt the table against his back. He heard the teakettle and cups crash to the ground. He heard the glass break, but all he could think about was Alexander. "It was happening. This couldn't happen," Jefferson thought, but then he stopped caring and just let it happen. He had not enjoyed something so much in a long time. Hamilton was taking off his jacket. "My God," thought Jefferson, "It can't go this far. Can it? I just don't know" and then he was taking off his own jacket, but that's when they heard the crash. It came from upstairs. Alexander jumped up and pulled himself together. Jefferson and Hamilton raced up the stairs.

Chapter 14

The Noise

Angelica Schuyler Church

She was upstairs at the Hamilton home still in mourning. She was thinking of everything she'd lost. She was thinking that she had no one left, but then she remembered she still had Thomas and Alexander all to herself. They had both loved her before; they had to love her more now. She heard Thomas and Alexander talking downstairs. She heard the glass break and quickly ran down the stairs to see what had happened. She rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs and saw something she couldn't believe. Alexander and Thomas were lying on the table in the sitting room. They were making out. She couldn't believe it. Angelica turned and ran up the stairs with tears in her eyes, unbeknownst to both Hamilton and Jefferson.

Thomas Jefferson

He and Alexander reached the top of the stairs at the same time and they both began opening doors looking for the source of the crash. Nothing was amiss in the childrens' rooms. Nothing was amiss in Alexander's room. The only room left was Angelica's at the end of the hall. Alexander slowly walked to the end of the hall and knocked upon Angelica's door. There was no answer. Alexander slowly pushed open the door and then both Thomas and Alexander collapsed at the same time.

Alexander Hamilton

Hamilton felt his knees go out form under him, but he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Angelica had hung herself. "How could she have done this?" thought Alexander frantically, "How? Why?" Thomas and Alexander managed to get up at the same time and entered the bedroom both with tears in their eyes. Angelica was gone there was no doubt. Her neck was broken and eschew. Her face was purple. She was wearing her nightclothes. Hamilton and Jefferson's eyes met and they again began to cry. They both fell to the ground bawling. After a few minutes Jefferson was able to regain control of his emotions and stand. That's when he saw the note and said in barely a whisper, "Alexander, the-e-re is a-a-a note on the desk. It is addressed to us both."

"Read it," responded Hamilton still lying on the ground.

Chapter 15

The Note

Angelica Schuyler Church through Thomas Jefferson

Thomas Jefferson stumbled over to the desk and picked up the note. He then began to read in a broken voice.

My dearests, Alexander and Thomas

" I am so sorry to do this, but I cannot live like this anymore. I have lost everyone. Both of my sisters are gone. My husband is gone. There is no one left for me. I have no children. I am all-alone. No one loves me anymore. I cared deeply for both of you and thought I meant everything to you. The thought of the two of you was keeping me alive, but then I came downstairs to make sure you were both OK after hearing glass breaking. I saw what the two of you were doing and realized that I had been replaced in both of your lives. The thought of the two of you together drove me over the edge. I could not do it anymore. I wish you both the best. I hope you can be happy with each other, and I hope you can each fill the void I leave in the other's life,

With Love,

Angelica Schuyler Church

Thomas Jefferson

By the end of the letter, Hamilton and Jefferson both had tears streaming down their faces. Hamilton met Jefferson's gaze and said, "We shouldn't have done this. We should have known better. We caused Angelica's death. You are all I have left, Thomas. Will you be here for me?"

"Yes, of course," responded Jefferson. The two walked toward each other and held each other while being watched over by both the body and spirit of Angelica, who had meant so much to both of them. After a long embrace Jefferson and Hamilton left together to go find the coroner. They were both emotionally distraught and, although they had used to hate each other, they both now knew that if they had each other they would be ok. It never once crossed Thomas Jefferson's mind that the mysterious figure, who had been hunting everybody close to Hamilton might come for him now. He wasn't thinking of anything except Alexander. Alexander, who had hated him, and who he had hated. Alexander who endorsed him. Alexander who fought a duel over his endorsement. Alexander who founded the country that wasn't even his. The Alexander that deserved praise not scorn. He deserved better than he was getting. He deserved so much better."

Chapter 16

On the Up and Up Again

Aaron Burr

Aaron Burr was famous. He was on the rise, again. After prosecuting the man who killed Hamilton's dear daughter, he had gotten everything he could possibly want. He had lost so much after the duel; he had been impeached for his crime, but that was all changing now. His legal career had skyrocketed; Alexander was going through so much he did not have time to participate in trials anymore. With Hamilton out of commission, Burr became the number one public defender in New York, and he had been reelected to the United States Senate from New York. He was practically guaranteed to be the next Attorney General of the United States under James Madison. But something was missing, and he could not admit what it was. He wanted Alexander. They hadn't spoken in weeks. He needed Alexander back in his life. He needed those eyes back in his life. Women were practically throwing themselves at him now; he'd even given in to a few of them, but none of them could fulfill him; he did not want anyone other than Alexander. No woman could truly replace Theodosia in his life, so he was moving on to men. He wanted Alexander. He needed Alexander. He would stop at nothing to get Alexander. He was going to do something about it. He would have Alexander. Thomas Jefferson was becoming more and more present in Alexander's life, and Burr, himself, was fading away. Burr and Hamilton had known each other for years. He was Hamilton's first friend, but he was replaced by such a despised man as Thomas Jefferson. He was no longer present in Hamilton's life all because Hamilton and Jefferson had both lost Angelica and grown together because of it. He left the Senate Building that day with a plan that would change history. He would have Alexander. He would give up everything for Alexander. He would have Alexander in his life. HE WOULD HAVE ALEXANDER IN HIS LIFE! HE WOULD DO SOMETHING TO GET ALEXANDER BACK IN HIS LIFE!

Chapter 17

The Sage Who Didn't See It Coming

Thomas Jefferson

It had been nine months since Angelica's suicide. Hamilton and Jefferson were still having trouble moving on. They couldn't believe she was gone. It was hard on both of them, but they had been finding comfort in each other. They soon became common sights at each other's homes, but it made some sort of sense. They were both widowers. He had lost his dear Martha and Alexander had lost his dear Eliza, but they were moving on together. They were both incredibly smart, and they were both missing Angelica, the love of both of their lives. It was strange that they had been able to put aside their political differences and become so close; it was even stranger that they had been able to enter into a romantic relationship. They hadn't planned on the relationship going the way it had. After their feelings caused Angelica's death, they swore that they would never succumb to them again. They failed. There was something about Alexander's eyes, his actions, his whole demeanor that Jefferson found irresistible, and, apparently, Alexander was into tall, soft-spoken, red-heads with Southern accents. Thomas was expecting Hamilton any minute. He had a nice meal planned. They would enjoy an evening of music and dancing and maybe even a little something else. Jefferson was upset that his relationship with Hamilton had caused him to move on from his dear Sally Hemings, but after Hamilton she just couldn't give him what he needed.

Jefferson was putting the finishing touches on his French meal, and headed upstairs to dress for the evening. He always dressed in French custom clothes, while Alexander always dressed in an English fashion or in a suit designed by Hercules Mulligan. Fashion was one of the few points the two men had refused to compromise on. They also wouldn't compromise on cuisine and politics. Jefferson preferred silk; Alexander wore cotton. Thomas Jefferson dressed for style; Alexander Hamilton dressed for comfort; Jefferson wore red or purple; Hamilton only wore black. Cuisine was an even more bitter dispute. Jefferson loved French cuisine; Hamilton still hinted at his Creole roots as well as a strong English background. Jefferson was serving escargot and the finest red wine, but when he went to Hamilton's he would be dining on gumbo or shrimp flavored with red pepper, a cuisine his palate just couldn't handle. But the topic that they most avoided so they didn't argue was politics. Alexander Hamilton was still a strict Federalist. He still wanted the national government sticking its nose where it didn't belong, and Jefferson was still a member of the Democratic-Republican Party he helped found, and he still wanted the country to be run by the people and strong state governments. But even through all these differences, Jefferson and Hamilton could not have been happier with each other. Jefferson picked a suit of the lightest red silk and chose his favorite diamond topped walking stick. His leg had been acting up lately, and he was having to rely on the walking stick more than he would've liked, but it would be ok because Alexander was coming. He would just have to remember that they couldn't use such crazy positions this time; his body wasn't in good enough shape for that at the moment. He would have to go see the doctor about his leg, though. He was just finishing setting the table when he heard a knock at the door. ALEXANDER WAS HERE! He would not let Alexander be greeted at the door by a common servant, so he went himself still relying on his walking stick.

He hobbled to the door, and he was so excited that Alexander might be there that he did something that no man of his fame should do; he opened the door without looking out to see who was there. He was hoping to see Alexander when he opened the door; he was horribly mistaken. As soon as he opened the door, he felt a horrible blow to his face. He hit the ground hard, and he couldn't even see who had attacked him. He scrambled to his feet and began to run as fast as he could, but he had left his cane on the ground when he fell. His nose was definitely broken. The unknown assailant slowly picked up the diamond-studded cane and followed a fleeing Thomas Jefferson. Jefferson fled to his stairwell, but he tripped on the bottom stair, and went down hard again. He needed his walking stick now more than ever. The unknown assailant rounded the corner and Jefferson saw his face for the first time. He couldn't believe who it was. It was a person that had been so cordial in the past. He just couldn't believe it. The last thought Jefferson had was that he would never see Alexander's eyes again. He would never see those beautiful eyes again.

Mysterious Figure

The mysterious figure knew that Hamilton was going to see Jefferson at his home this evening. He knew what time Hamilton would arrive. He also knew what time he would have to go to make sure Hamilton was the one to find Jefferson. He would make sure Hamilton found Jefferson. It would be hard enough on Alexander to find out that Jefferson was dead, but to actually be the one to find the body would completely destroy him. This was going to be a good day for the mysterious figure. He was walking down the street towards Jefferson's residence at precisely 6:30, exactly fifteen minutes before Hamilton would arrive. He was singing his favorite song and skipping all the way to the Jefferson house carrying a musket over his shoulder.

A killer's life, is a frightful life

He takes loved ones away in strife.

Leaving brothers behind to weep and morn.

They know their lost ones won't return.

There seven all in a row.

Seven on which he'd landed the final blow.

He makes do with what he's got

He sometimes has but a single shot

YO HO YO HO IT'S A KILLER'S LIFE FOR ME

YO HO YO HO IT'S A KILLER'S LIFE FOR ME

Just as he was finishing the chorus, he reached Jefferson's house. He slowly walked up the front steps. He wanted to enjoy this moment. He knocked on the door. He heard someone hurrying to answer it. He watched as the door quickly opened, and, as soon as he saw Jefferson's face, he lashed out with the stock of his musket. Jefferson fell to the ground with a broken nose, but quickly got up and hurried toward the stairwell, but he left his walking stick. The mysterious figure stooped to pick up the walking stick and slowly followed Jefferson farther into the house, still humming his song. He rounded the corner and could see the look of recognition and shock in Jefferson'e eyes. He slowly walked across the room and said, "Goodbye, Thomas." The mysterious figure brought Jefferson's own cane down onto his throat one time and Jefferson died a quick and painless death. The mysterious figure left the house still humming his song and still carrying his musket over his shoulder.

Chapter 18

The Body

Alexander Hamilton

Hamilton was going to visit Thomas Jefferson yet again. They would have to be careful, eventually it would get out that their relationship was much more than platonic. He did not understand how this could've happened. He didn't understand how he could love someone so different, so insufferable as Thomas Jefferson, but he did. He was putting the final touches on his outfit for the evening. He was wearing a custom-made, tasteful, English suit of the purest cotton. It was accented by gold cufflinks and the most luxurious golden pocket watch. It was of the finest black color, but he was certain Jefferson would be wearing something ostentatious or at the very least bright. He finished his ensemble with a fine grey wool cap. He left the Grange at 6:00 PM so he would make it to the Jefferson residence at precisely 6:45. He thought the whole way there of all the things he loved about Thomas. He loved the accent; he loved his subtleness; his coyness; his shyness, and there was another thing that he loved. Thomas Jefferson bore a striking resemblance to Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, a previous lover of Alexander's. He arrived at the Jefferson residence at precisely 6:45 as planned and was surprised to see that the door was left open. That was strange; Thomas Jefferson was very cautious. He never let people in without checking to see who they were first. Hamilton knocked and shouted, "THOMAS, OH THOMAS," but there was no answer. Hamilton hurried inside and closed the door; he figured that Jefferson was playing with him, and he began to look for him. He checked in the sitting room, and then the kitchen; he finally crossed through the dining room toward the staircase. He rounded the corner behind the staircase and saw Jefferson sitting on the bottom stair in his favorite red suit with his back turned toward Alexander. Hamilton walked toward Jefferson with a worried look on his face. He said in an urgent voice, "Thomas are you ok? Did you fall? Thomas?" There was no answer. Alexander then began to run toward Jefferson and that's when he saw it. Jefferson was slouched on the bottom step; the step was covered in blood. Hamilton finally got around to see Jefferson's face; his nose was broken, and, and OH MY GOD HIS WALKING STICK WAS THROUGH HIS THROAT!. Hamilton collapsed on top of Jefferson, and began to sob. He cradled a blood stained Jefferson in his arms. "Not you too, Thomas? PLEASE NO? PLEASE." He didn't want to let Thomas go, but he knew he had too. Hamilton managed to get up and stumbled from the home to get help, even though he knew it was too late. He would find out who was doing this, and he would stop them. He walked out the front door of the Jefferson household with tears streaming down his face and one thought in his mind, "SOMEONE WOULD PAY FOR THIS. HE WOULD FIND THEM AND THEY WOULD PAY." Then it hit him. "It had to be Burr. Who else could possibly want to ruin him this much. He had thought Burr was finally getting along with him. He had thought wrong. Burr would pay for what he had done! Burr would pay! He would pay!"

Chapter 19

Revenge Begins

Alexander Hamilton

Hamilton had to be smart about this. He would see Burr die, but he'd have to be smart about it. He'd have to pick the perfect time and place. He didn't want to get caught. He'd have to find a way to do this terrible thing without being caught. He began to write the invitation.

Dear Aaron Burr,

I have been thinking about you more and more. I have lost everyone; it would do me a great service if you would meet me at 12:30 tomorrow at my home. There are several things I would like to discuss including our possible future together.

Sincerely,

Alexander Hamilton

Hamilton hoped that Burr would take the bait. He would watch Burr suffer. He would. He had some preparations to make. He had some other "guests" to invite.

Aaron Burr

Hamilton had invited him to dinner. That was strange, but Thomas Jefferson had died. He had been on his way to the newspaper to drop some political slander on Jefferson, himself, when he heard the news. Thomas Jefferson was dead. Burr was going to ruin his reputation to get Alexander back in his life, but apparently someone went a step farther. He was finally going to be back in Alexander's life, but the invitation had come a little quickly after Thomas's demise. Something was wrong. He would have to be careful, but he would still go. He had to go. It was Alexander after all. Burr took a pen and began formulating his response

Dearest Alexander,

It would do me the greatest honor to visit at 12:30 tomorrow and discuss our future together. I was surprised how quickly this invitation came after poor Thomas's death, but I am very glad that you wish to have me in your life. I am glad you have finally realized that will always be there for you.

With Love,

Aaron Burr

Mysterious Figure

"Ooh," he thought to himself, "things were finally starting to get good. Hamilton was planning to ruin Burr's life and then end Burr's life. Burr wasn't expecting anything. He was thinking about nothing but sex. He didn't see that Hamilton was after him. Hamilton thinks Burr is responsible for the deaths of so much of his family. Everything is going exactly as he planned. Hamilton is slowly dying inside, and he is fueled by only his hatred for the person he thinks is Aaron Burr, but he is wrong. Hamilton wants him. Hamilton finally wanted him-the mysterious figure. He just doesn't know it yet. Hamilton first wanted Eliza, then Angelica, then Jefferson, and finally to an extent Burr, but he finally wants him. Hamilton finally wants him. He'd admired Hamilton from afar for years. He'd watched in awe and Hamilton finally wanted him.

Chapter 20

Burr's Demise

Aaron Burr

"It was almost time for them to meet. He had never been so excited in his life. Hamilton finally wanted him. It was time for his and Hamilton's life together to begin. It was finally his turn."

Alexander Hamilton

"It was finally time. The preparations were made. The "guests" had arrived. Now, all he was waiting for was Burr. This was the day that Burr's life would be ruined and ended. Burr would fall today."

Mysterious Figure

"It was finally time. The last person in his way was about to be taken care of. It was time for Burr to die. He had never been this happy in his life. He was watching through Hamilton's window. He didn't want to miss a moment. He was waiting for the opportune moment to reveal the truth. Hamilton was about realize he'd wanted him"

Aaron Burr

He knocked on the door. He was just on time. Hamilton was going to open it. This was the first moment of the rest of his life. The rest of his life was about to begin. The door slowly opened. Hamilton was standing there. He'd never been this happy before. Hamilton's perfect eyes met his gaze. Those perfect eyes. Hamilton said in his beautiful voice, "Come in Aaron. Please Come in." Aaron Burr slowly walked through the door and turned toward the Hamilton sitting room. It was the moment that would change the rest of his life, and he had been wrong about the direction his life was going. Burr began to cry and screamed, "NO ALEXANDER! NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME ALEXANDER! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE DON'T! WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THIS? WHY?"

Mysterious Figure

He had been watching the entire encounter through the window at the Grange. He had never been so happy in his life. Not only was Alexander's life about to be ruined; he had just ruined his last chance at a friendship. He had just turned against him. Aaron Burr had gone from liking Hamilton, to respecting him, to fearing him, to hating him, then to loving him, and finally back at hating him. He was ready for the best moment of his life. He couldn't wait to see the look in Hamilton's eyes.

Alexander Hamilton

The look is Burr's eyes was priceless. He could see the sadness, the regret, and, most of all, the pain in Burr's eyes. A look had never been so sweet. He had destroyed Aaron Burr. He destroyed the man who had taken so much from him. Burr had taken Thomas and so many others, and now he'd taken the thing closest to Burr's heart, and he didn't regret it at all.

Aaron Burr

She was gone. His daughter was gone. Alexander had taken Theodosia. They hadn't spoken in years, but he had never loved anyone the same way, and he never would again. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to fall to the ground and ball. He wanted to keep a steel resolve. He wanted to attack Hamilton. He just didn't know what to do. He just couldn't stop looking at his only daughter. She was gone. He glanced over and saw only hatred in Alexander's eyes. He finally couldn't hold it together anymore and began to cry, but he kept some resolve and began to advance toward Hamilton.

Mysterious Figure

"Alexander Hamilton really is a sick man," thought the mysterious figure to himself. He had not only murdered a guest in his house in cold blood, but he had defiled her in so many ways. He had done everything he thought Burr did to someone close to him. There was a walking stick through her neck; her body had been crushed as if by a train; her face was blue as if from poison; her body had been burned; and she was hanging naked, by the neck in the Hamilton sitting room.. "It was truly beautiful," thought the mysterious figure. He never would've imagined such a horrible act from someone such as Hamilton. "Then again, no one would've thought such horrible acts from him either," he thought to himself as he began to laugh a maniacal laugh.

Chapter 21

The Showdown

Aaron Burr

He lost all control of himself. He could only feel the anger rising inside. He would destroy Alexander. He would rip him limb from limb. HE WOULD MAKE SURE ALEXANDER DID NOT MAKE IT. ALEXANDER WOULD DIE. Aaron Burr slowly, with a steel resolve, turned toward Alexander and began to advance on him. He took one step and then another and then another until he was directly in front of Alexander. He had never been more determined to anything in his life. He didn't care anymore. He had nothing left to live for. He would kill Alexander Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton would die.

Alexander Hamilton

He saw Burr's eyes again. He may have made a mistake. Could he have been wrong? Could it have not been Burr? Did he kill Burr's daughter for no reason? Burr's eyes were true. He might have been wrong. Had Burr actually been innocent? His eyes showed sadness. He obviously had feeling, and then Burr turned toward him. He didn't say anything. He just started advancing toward him. He saw steel in Burr's eyes. Burr came forward and raised his hands. Hamilton was in a dream-like state. He didn't really know what was going on. He just felt so bad. He might've killed an innocent woman. He felt Burr's hands around his throat. He felt the life slowly being drained from his body. He fought back. He lashed out. He felt his fist connect with Burr's jaw. He felt Burr's grip loosen. He felt the air rush back into his body. Hamilton went on the offensive.

Aaron Burr

He was thinking of nothing other than taking the life out of Hamilton's body. He would watch Hamilton die. He advanced on Hamilton. He wrapped his hands around Hamilton's throat. He wasn't thinking. He should've been smarter than this. He shouldn't have just attacked. He felt the blow to his jaw. He felt his hands being ripped from Alexander's throat. He felt himself hit the ground. His head hit the ground. He could feel the pain in his head. He felt the blood in his hair. He was dazed. His resolve was gone, but Hamilton was in a frenzy-almost a blood lust. Hamilton's hands closed around his throat.

Alexander Hamilton

He was not ready to die. He didn't want to, but if he had to he would. He would kill Burr if necessary. He was kneeling on Burr's chest. He wrapped his hands around Burr's throat and slowly drained the life from his limp body.

Aaron Burr

He was back in the white room. This time he saw Theodosia, his wife, and Theodosia, his daughter, both looking more beautiful than ever. His daughter came to him and said, "Papa, I love you. I love you so much." A tear entered Burr's eye as his daughter embraced him. His wife came to him next and said, "Aaron, I am so proud of you. I am so very proud. You have accomplished so much." The father, daughter, and wife entered Heaven together. None of them had ever been happier.

Mysterious Figure

He had just seen the most beautiful thing he could. Alexander had slowly drained the life from Aaron Burr, and he had ruined his own life in the process. The mysterious figure slowly stood and opened the door to the Grange, and he entered clapping a slow, malicious clap.

Chapter 22

The Reveal

Alexander Hamilton

Everything snapped back into focus. He was back in the real word, and he was horrified by what he'd done. He was lying on the ground looking into the cold dead eyes of Aaron Burr. He had just murdered Aaron Burr, and he would never be able to forgive himself. Never! He pulled himself off the ground and saw Theodosia hanging above her father, and he knew he would never be able to forgive himself for the things he had done. He thought Burr had murdered his family and friends, but even if that was true this isn't how he should have handled it. He caused do much death and destruction. He had ruined so many lives. The shaking in his legs was finally beginning to calm down. He could stand again. He was thinking about what he was going to do, and that's when he heard the noise. He didn't know what it was at first. It sounded almost like someone was clapping? It was a slow clap full of contempt. He turned toward the door and it was open; there was someone in the doorway.

Mysterious Figure

The mysterious figure entered the house and saw Alexander eyes. He would never forget the fear and confusion in those eyes when Alexander saw who he was. "Bravo Alexander, Bravo," said the mysterious figure in a high pitched voice, "you have fallen right into my trap. I wanted to ruin your life and everything in it, and now I have succeeded." The mysterious figure removed his hat and gave a bow, while Alexander just stood there with a dazed, confused look on his face, and fear and anger in his heart. Alexander finally seemed to regain some of his countenance and looked the mysterious figure in the eye, and he whispered, "No, It can't be."

The mysterious figure responded in a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard, "Yes dearie, it's me, and I have ruined your life," and then James Madison laughed a very maniacal laugh and smiled a very evil smile.

Chapter 23

Explanations

Alexander Hamilton

Hamilton was struck with anger like a physical blow, and he said, "Why James? Why?" What'd I ever do to you? I know we've never seen eye to eye, but I didn't know I upset you his much. I don't understand why you did these things. Are you responsible for all their deaths? Eliza? Angelica, my love? Angelica, my daughter? Dr. Hosack? Van Ness? Pendleton? Church? Thomas? All of them?

"Weeeell, not all of them," responded James Madison in his horrible voice. "Angelica, your lover, was a very happy accident. She really couldn't handle the thought of you and Thomas together, but yep the rest were me…all me," he said in a very evil voice, "And Alexander it's not the things you've done to me; its the things you haven't that have angered me so."

"What do you mean, Madison? Why did you kill all of them? Why? Even Jefferson, your closest friend and political ally? Jefferson had a bedroom for you in his home. He has a room dedicated to you at Monticello, and you treated him like this. He made you a something and you killed him. You wrote the Constitution, but you couldn't have done it without Jefferson's help. You would have been a literal nothing without Jefferson and YOU KILL HIM."

"YOU NEVER WANTED ME," screamed James Madison. "You wanted everyone else. Eliza, Angelica, Pendleton, Van Ness, Jefferson; all of them, but never me. Never poor James Madison. I was a tool. The only person who even pretended to care was Jefferson, but you took him from me, too. You left me with nobody. Jefferson used me. You used me to get your bank. You've all treated me like a nothing. I will be remembered for something. I will be remembered as the man who brought Alexander Hamilton to his knees. I loved you Alexander, and you spurned me, turned me away, wanted everybody else. YOU TREATED ME LIKE A NOTHING, AND I WILL BE A SOMETHING. YOU WILL DIE TONIGHT, ALEXANDER. YOU WILL DIE. GOODBYE, SIR." James Madison, then, pulled a pistol from his coat pocket leveled it at Alexander's chest.

Alexander stared down this menace with unblinking ice-cold eyes and said, "I know you will kill me Madison, but before you do I have to know how you did it? How did you get rid of all these people so seamlessly?"

Madison knew that Alexander just wanted to buy himself a few more minutes to come up with a way to defeat him, but he let his pride and overwhelming desire to be respected no feared by Hamilton win over. James Madison kept his revolver leveled at the chest of Alexander Hamilton and began to tell his story. "Let us start at the beginning," James Madison said with a smile on his face.

Chapter 24

The Story

James Madison

"I always loved you, Alexander, and it all started as a way to get rid of the people close to you in a hope that you would notice me, but you never did so it became a need for vengeance. If I couldn't have you, no one could. It started the day of that duel. That infernal duel caused this all. You shot Aaron Burr. YOU SHOT HIM, YET YOU BOTH MOVED ON AND BECAME BEST OF FRIENDS. You invited everyone to dinner, but not me. I wasn't included then like always. So I decided after not receiving an invitation that everybody at that party must die. I stared with the easy ones like John Church. The man was an incompetent buffoon. He had money, but money can't buy a brain. I placed an accomplice on the ship that brought him and your dear Angelica from England, and that accomplice was to make sure John Church "fell" into the water before the ship reached New York. But my accomplice didn't have to do anything. John Church thought he was an orangutan or Tarzan or something and was swinging from the ropes like a madman, but unfortunately one time he slipped and fell straight into the water, and even more unfortunately the only other person on deck was the first mate, who happened to be my accomplice. He just watched as John Church slowly drowned. Now you're probably wondering why I didn't arrange the same fate for dear Angelica, so let me explain. I wanted to cause you as much pain as possible, and I knew that seeing Angelica in pain and sad and suffering would cause you great pain and sorrow as well, but I digress."

Madison continued, "Well, that's one, shall I continue? Let's see who was next? Umh that's right Eliza, your dear wife. That dinner was her idea wasn't it? It was? wasn't it? Oh never mind, It doesn't matter now she's dead after all. Oh I'm sorry Alexander that was to soon wasn't it? Alright back to the story. Eliza. How do you think I killed your wife, Alexander?"

Hamilton stared into Madison's crazed eyes and answered with no emotion in his voice, "You poisoned her food."

"Oh so close," responded Madison, "But no. Would you like to try again?"

"No"

"Lighten up Alexander, you act like I killed your family, oh wait that's right, I did," said Madison through a laugh. "Alright fine, I'll just tell you. Do you remember the dress she was wearing that night? Yes, the one all the way from London. Well, it wasn't. It was a gift from me. It was made right here in New York and every stitch was laced with arsenic and love….but mostly arsenic; it just happened to be that the poison kicked in while she was yelling at you, another happy accident. Two down-lots to go. Dr. David Hosack. He was easier then John Church. He went out to get an ambulance for Eliza and ended up at a seedy bar at the docks. He got extremely drunk and ended up stumbling onto the railroad tracks. I was there to push him, but the fell on his own. Alcohol and him really didn't agree with each other, yet he still drank lots of it. Next there was your daughter, Angelica, I believe. My wallet covered that one. I paid that cretin James Taylor to put an end to her miserable life. She loved James Taylor. I really don't know why; he's unappealing, abusive, sadistic, and a whole bunch of other things, but he was easily bought and immoral. I wasn't expecting him to maim Angelica quite so much but what's done is done. "Next were William P. Van Ness and Nathaniel Pendleton. The old Dutchman and the jolly judge really were great friends. It's good that they died together. That one was easy. Not only did I get rid of two of your closest friends, but I also disposed of the only person that could connect me to the murder of you daughter. I did all of this some oil and a cigar. Man, does wood burn well. Then there was Angelica, your lover. I had something fun planned for her, but she took care of herself. It was a real shame; the death I had planned for her was a true masterpiece. Thomas Jefferson, my friend, my greatest adversary in search of your love, he was the only one I regretted having to dispose of, but it could not be helped. He really should've looked before he opened the door, but he would've opened it anyway it was me after all. His cane really did a good job. Finally, Aaron Burr and his daughter, but I believe you have the honor their. You killed an innocent man and his daughter on a hunch, and that is truly sickening Alexander, but anyway that about sums it up. That's how I killed everybody you loved."

Hamilton hadn't shed a tear the entire time, but after Madison was done a single tear poured down his face. James Madison raised his gun again, but this time he pulled the trigger.

Chapter 25

The End

Alexander Hamilton

He was ready to die. He had nothing to live for. He closed his eyes when James Madison pulled the trigger, and waited expectantly for the pain followed by the sweet release of death, but he felt nothing. He heard a bang, but he felt no pain. He slowly opened his eyes, and was amazed at what he saw. Madison's revolver had backfired. James Madison had been blown against the wall in an explosion of metal and gunpowder. He was unconscious from the impact and his hand was a horribly mangled mess from the explosion. He was bleeding from a hundred cuts. Alexander Hamilton dragged Madison and placed him at Burr's feet. He then looked to the sky and said, "This is for all of you." He then smothered the life out of James Madison.

James Madison

James Madison awoke suddenly and his whole body was in pain. He couldn't see anything. It was pitch black, but it felt like his body was on fire, but he immediately knew that Alexander Hamilton had bested him again, but this time there was no more chances. He was dead, fated to burn. He was surrounded by unglowing flames and smoke pressed upon him like a physical wall, and the cough began again, but this time never to end.

Alexander Hamilton

Alexander Hamilton slowly walked out of the Grange and started toward the tallest bridge overlooking the Hudson River. He gazed into the inky water, and thought of everyone he had lost. He thought of everything he could never get back. He thought about how his life was over, and the unbeatable Alexander Hamilton jumped. The waters of the Hudson were cold, but soon he was saved the sweet relief of death. His body would be found the next morning by a fisherman, and he would be buried with his wife and Angelica. Hamilton was surrounded by light, and he was surrounded by everyone he had lost. Eliza was embracing him. Angelica was at his side with her husband. He met Jefferson's gaze. Aaron Burr came up and forgave him of everything that had happened; he had his two Theodosias at his sides. George Washington clapped him on the shoulder. John Laurens was there staring in awe. Pendleton, Hosack, and Van Ness were over to the side engaging in one of their intellectual conversations. His daughter Angelica and son Philiip were talking like when they were young, and for the first time in a long time Alexander Hamilton was happy.


End file.
